Ah les cadeaux
by Evanyia
Summary: Ou, ce que pense Yuriy quand il doit choisir un cadeau pour une personne spéciale...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, tout le monde!

Alors voici la première fic que je publie sur le web! C'est issu d'un petit délire que j'ai eu avec... moi-même...

Soyez indulgents...^^'

Les pensées de notre Yuriy (Tala) préféré lorsqu'il doit trouver un cadeau à offrir à une personne bien spéciale...

Malheureusement les persos ne sont pas à moi... mais un jour vous verrez! Seule Eva n'est pas de Takao Aoki, elle est issue de mon imagination complétement folle et elle est aussi l'héroine d'une autre fic sur Beyblade que je suis en train d'écrire.

**Ah les cadeaux…**

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? … Il est chiant aussi, il était vraiment obligé d'avoir son anniversaire maintenant ? Le 13 février ? Juste avant la St-Valentin ? Quel boulet… bon d'un autre côté c'est pas sa faute… mais c'est un boulet quand même…

Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui offrir ? Putain quel con ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Tous les magasins sont remplis de chocolats, de fleurs et de pleins de gadgets… roses ! J'ai même vu des beyblades roses l'autre jour quand je suis allé m'acheter un nouvel anneau de poids. Une toupie rose… à vomir… euh… la miss des tigres n'avait pas une toupie rose ? … en fait je m'en tape.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aimer… à part le Beyblade… Non, je vois pas… Y'a vraiment que le Beyblade dans sa vie ?! Ah non, il y a aussi son spectre… ça revient au même finalement…

Et merde ! Je le connais depuis des lustres et je n'suis même pas capable de trouver quelque chose ! … En fait, je pourrais aller faire un tour en ville pour voir… non, j'aime pas la foule. Je sais que je suis connu et beau gosse mais c'est pas une raison pour me fixer bêtement… euh, maintenant que je passe devant le miroir je me demande si je suis vraiment si beau… C'est vrai que je tombe toutes les filles que je croise, mais ça m'intéresse pas… Bor… ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois gay ? Comme ça faut croire… c'est vraiment emm… embêtant car je fantasme sur mon imbécile de colocataire depuis plus d'un an… Je dois être maudit…

Bon, il est quelle heure ? 15h30 ? Merde, il va bientôt rentrer et je n'ai aucune envie de le voir pour le moment.

Bon, c'est décidé, je sors. Même si ça me fait royalement chier !

Alors, où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller ? Le centre commercial ? … Proposition rejetée, trop de monde. Bon, je vais aller au parc, j'aurais peut-être une illumination.

Putain que c'est chiant les mômes… Peuvent pas se tenir tranquilles ? J'en viendrais presque à plaindre leur mères… presque car elles les ont voulus leurs gosses… euh, pas toutes mais la grande majorité…

Tiens, un chien… ou plutôt un chiwawa. C'est pas un clebs ça, c'est une créature non identifiée qui ne demande qu'à se faire shooter… Non je ne suis pas cruel, mais le seul canidé valable c'est le loup. On a qu'à regarder Wolborg et le choix est vite fait, c'est clair…

Euh, maintenant que j'y pense, il aime bien les animaux… plus que les humains en tout cas… les chats plus particulièrement… non, je vais pas lui offrir un chat, on est dans un appart et je m'en passerais bien, surtout que je risquerais d'avoir de la concurrence à domicile… et être concurrencé par une boule de poil ça me plaît moyen…

Bon c'est pas tout, je ferais bien de me bouger…

Oh ! Illumination ! Il aime beaucoup lire… mouai, très bien tout ça, mais quel genre de livres ? J'ai jamais vraiment fais attention… je le vois mal lire une BD, ni un manga. De la science-fiction ou de la fantasy ? Non plus… tant pis, je verrais sur place.

J'y suis, j'entre et là… tout le monde me fixe… honnêtement ça devient chiant… heureusement le regard de glace qui descend au zéro absolu marche toujours. Tant mieux, j'ai la paix puisqu'ils n'osent plus me regarder, nyark.

Euh en fait, j'aurais quand même besoin d'aide là… Nan mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Moi ! Demander de l'aide ?! Bordel ce mec me fait délirer grave ! Je me débrouillerais tout seul !

Euh, un livre intéressant… je bloque… Tiens, je vais tenter quelque chose, je vais essayer de me mettre dans sa peau… je doute que ça marche mais on sait jamais…

Donc, je suis lui… c'est-à-dire, regard indifférent au monde extérieur, ne se concentrer que sur ce que je veux et être persuader de l'obtenir... oui, il est comme ça, je vis avec lui depuis longtemps alors je le connais bien. Donc je suis persuadé d'obtenir le cadeau parfait et je me fiche de l'avis des autres…

Euh, c'est quel rayon ça ? Hein ! Pornographie ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! Argh, c'est pas vrai ! Mes pas m'ont amenés ici sans que je m'en rende compte ! Je ne suis pas obsédé ! … euh, seulement par lui, mais j'en ai rien à foutre des miss à poil sur les couvertures de magazines. Je trace illico, pas envie de me faire chopper là moi…

Mouai, en fait si je suis lui, je dois me foutre royalement de ce qui m'entoure… ouai mais là quand même… nan ! Je dois continuer à marcher tranquillement… tranquillement…

J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si dur…

Ouf, sorti de ce rayon cauchemardesque. Maintenant j'espère qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de trucs… je sais pas, je suis jamais allé fouiller dans ses affaires. Mais je le vois mal lire des magazines pornos. Alors, c'est quel rayon maintenant ? Romans, ça pourrait être intéressant.

Ou pas, y a rien de bien dans le coin… euh, je rêve ou je deviens aussi exigeant que lui ? Ca veut dire que je rentre dans la peau du personnage, bon point. Bon et maintenant ? Cuisine ? Euh, mauvaise idée, c'est déjà lui qui prépare à manger d'habitude, moi je fais la lessive, alors si je lui offre un bouquin comme ça il va me trucider. Soit parce qu'il va croire qu'il cuisine mal ou bien il va se sentir comme la bonniche de service. Changeons de rayon.

Histoire… pas mal… et maintenant que j'y pense, il aime bien l'Antiquité. Je trouverais peut-être mon, et son, bonheur. Voyons ça, très bien, il y a de tout… Aztèques, Maya, Grèce, Romains, Amérique du Nord, Asie, Afrique, etc. Mais dans tout ça je prends lequel ?

Ca me donne franchement mal à la tête de feuilleter tous ces livres. J'arrive pas à me décider…

- Hello, besoin d'aide ?

- Hein ?

Je sursaute et me retourne.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si intéressé par l'Histoire…

C'est ma frangine, Eva. Elle aussi est fana d'Histoire, pour ça on ne se ressemble pas, mais pour ce qui est du physique… elle a les cheveux aussi rouges que moi mais ses yeux sont verts et non bleus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Finalement, elle va pouvoir m'être utile, surtout qu'elle a senti mon trouble.

- Je cherche un cadeau…

- Pour qui ? T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

Elle me regarde un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres… franchement, je déteste quand elle fait ça, on dirait qu'elle a trouvé une proie avec qui elle va jouer.

- Tu délires sœurette !

Je tente…

- Aller, je suis ta sœur quand même…

Tentative échouée, faut dire qu'elle me connait par cœur.

- Bon, très bien… je cherche un cadeau pour Kai…

- Ohooo ! Alors j'avais raison !

- De quoi ?

- Tu as craqué pour notre ténébreux préféré… faut dire que je te comprends…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

- Rien, il est canon c'est vrai, mais je sors avec Max, tu le sais bien.

- Oui, avec ce naïf de service…

- Ne l'insulte pas !

- Je ne faisais que dire la vérité…

Euh, là je crois que je vais me calmer, je la sens sur le point d'exploser… et c'est pas bon signe…

- Je plaisante !

- Tu refais encore ça, je te massacre…

- O… ok…

C'est qu'elle fait peur ma sœur…

- Au fait.

- Hm ?

- T'aurais pas une idée de cadeau ?

- Tu demandes mon aide ?

- … Ouai.

Après tout c'est ma sœur, pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

- Ca faisait longtemps. Alors un cadeau pour Kai… pas bien compliqué.

- …

- Tu es dans le bon rayon, c'est déjà ça… mais vu que t'y connais rien c'est normal que tu galères.

- ... merci…

Et elle me sourit. Comment j'interprète ça moi ?

- Je suppose que t'aimerais bien que les choses avancent entre toi et lui ?

- Bien supposé… 10/10.

Elle me lance un regard noir, mais je m'en fous. Elle soupire et se dirige vers une étagère.

- Que dis-tu de celui-là ?

Bon, voyons le titre : _L'homosexualité dans les civilisations antiques_… très drôle…

- Avoue que c'est approprié.

- Je te hais…

- Pourtant ça devrais lui mettre la puce à l'oreille…

- Il est intelligent, il va tout de suite comprendre et se barrer de l'appart.

- Ben je vois rien d'autre… et ne t'en fais pas, il partira pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

- L'intuition féminine.

- Tu parles…

Finalement elle me fourre le livre dans les bras et s'en va en me lançant un bref « bonne chance ». Dans ces moments là je regrette d'avoir une sœur…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais j'ai finalement acheté ce bouquin en demandant à la caissière de l'emballer... et le regard qu'elle me lançait était dérangeant au plus haut point… je sens que beaucoup de rumeurs vont circuler à mon sujet dans quelques jours. Eva a intérêt à avoir touché juste.

Ok, maintenant il me faut le courage de rentrer à l'appart, en sachant que Kai y sera et m'attendra pour manger…

Et si j'achetais un gâteau sur la route ? Après tout, un anniversaire sans gâteau c'est un peu triste…

Merde, maintenant il faut que je choisisse quel gâteau prendre…

Me voila dans la pâtisserie, et de nouveau tous le monde me regarde, et de nouveau le regard de glace qui descend au zéro absolu, et de nouveau tout le monde se détourne… ça en devient lassant…

Alors je regarde les gâteaux… Mince, ils ont tous l'air bons… donc, fraise, framboise, chocolat, crème, etc. Qu'est-ce qu'il préfère ? … bon je choisis chocolat c'est classique mais c'est bon.

Me voila avec le gâteau sous le bras et le cadeau douteux emballé.

Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte de revenir à l'appart…

Enfin, toute chose a une fin et je me retrouve devant la porte de l'appartement sans oser ouvrir.

Finalement je me décide et entre.

- Je suis rentré.

Silence. Pourtant la porte était ouverte.

- Kai, t'es là ?

- Ouai.

Je ne bave pas, non je ne bave pas ! J'ai juste la mâchoire à terre et les yeux écarquillés. Quelle idée il a de se promener avec juste une serviette pour couvrir ses parties intimes.

- Un problème ?

- Euh… non… c'est juste que…

- Je vais m'habiller.

Il tourne les talons et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Dommage… non, pas dommage ! S'il n'avait pas réagi je lui aurais sauté dessus, et c'est un trèèèèès mauvais point.

Enfin, j'amène le gâteau à la cuisine et je sens quelque chose se frotter contre moi. Je baisse le regard et je vois une boule de poil qui me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Kaaaaaiiiii ! Qu'est-ce qu'un sac à puces fait dans l'appart !?

Môssieur daigne sortir de sa chambre, habillé d'un jeans et... torse nu. Je me retiens de rougir et aussi de baver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à gueuler ?

- C'est quoi ça ?!

Je désigne le chat toujours en train de se frotter à moi et moi toujours tentant de rester sérieux devant ce corps parfait.

- … il a l'air de t'apprécier.

- Là n'est pas le problème ! D'où il sort ?

- C'est ta sœur et Max qui me l'ont offert.

- Hein ?! Eva ?

- Je vois pas d'autre sœur, à moins que tu en aies d'autres…

Ne pas s'énerver…

- Tu veux le garder ?

- Ben ouais, on va pas le balancer. C'est encore qu'un chaton.

Décidemment, il aime beaucoup trop ces bestioles. Et j'avais raison, j'ai de la concurrence. Il a déjà l'air d'être accro à cette boule de poils. Eva je te déteste, je parie que tu l'as fait exprès.

- T'étais passé où ?

La question me fige sur place… je lui parle de mon cadeau ou pas ?

- Faire un tour.

- Et c'est quoi ce que t'as amené ?

C'est qu'il devient curieux le Hiwatari, c'est pas dans ses habitudes.

- Bah, déjà j'ai apporté un gâteau, car un anniversaire sans gâteau c'est… c'est pas drôle.

- …

- Et puis, dans le sac… il y a… quelque chose.

Doué Ivanov, maintenant c'est sûr qu'il se doute de quelque chose…

- Quelque chose ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

- Ouai, mais c'est pour plus tard…

Oups, ma langue a parlé plus vite que ce qu'elle devait.

- Comment ça pour plus tard ?

Mais tais-toi Kai ! C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi curieux ! Sois comme d'habitude et fais l'indifférent ! Quoique c'est pas désagréable qu'il me cause autant… ça arrive rarement, très rarement… très, très rarement…

Enfin bref, Hiwatari lâche-moi la grappe !

- Et si on allait manger ?

- J'ai rien préparé…

- Bah… on pourrait sortir ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! C'est comme si je lui proposais un rendez-vous !

- Mouai, ça vaut mieux que ta cuisine minable.

J'en tombe des nues que je suis trop étonné pour relever l'insulte. Ben oui, j'étais sûr qu'il allait m'envoyer paître. D'ailleurs il semble étonné lui aussi, c'est que quand il parle comme ça de ma cuisine j'ai pour habitude de m'enflammer.

- Euh, tu veux aller où ?

- M'en fous, tant que c'est toi qui paie.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est mon anniv non ? Et c'est toi qui m'as invité à sortir…

C'est qu'il est radin le bougre, comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un type pareil ?!

- Ok, je paie…

Et je soupire…

Heureusement la soirée au resto s'est plutôt bien passée, à part le fait que je sois rentré totalement cuit. Et l'autre qui tient merveilleusement l'alcool… tiens, je suis dégouté.

Le matin, dimanche, je me réveille… enfin, c'était pas vraiment le matin puisqu'il était déjà 12h15. Bref, je me suis réveillé et en allant à la douche je sens une douce odeur provenant de la cuisine. Je m'approche et découvre mon colocataire, jeans et torse nu, en train de préparer des crêpes... le tableau est tellement beau que c'est une invitation à peine voilée à la luxure.

Je m'approche, il semble ne pas m'avoir entendu. Il me remarque seulement lorsque je suis à côté de lui.

- Putain Yuriy tu pourrais prévenir !

- Désolé…

J'ai encore la voix rauque et j'ai une gueule de bois du diable.

- Pourquoi tu prépares ça ?

- Ben… pour te remercier de ton invitation d'hier soir…

En parlant de ça, on n'a pas mangé le gâteau et je ne lui ai pas donner son cadeau… euh, pour le cadeau c'est pas plus mal finalement.

- On pourra manger le gâteau cet après-midi.

Bah au moins il ne l'a pas oublié celui-là…

- Vas te doucher Yuriy, tu pues encore l'alcool.

- Ok…

La douche m'éclaircit l'esprit et une brillante idée me traverse lorsque la bouteille shampoing se fini. Je sors, prends un linge et me dirige vers la cuisine où Kai est toujours occupé à préparer ses crêpes.

- Dis voir, t'as mis où la réserve de shampoing ?

Kai se retourne et… il rougit ?! Bon, c'est vrai que je dois être super sexy en serviette de bain et avec quelques traces de mousse sur le corps.

- Euh… normalement c'est dans la salle de bain, le dernier étage de l'armoire.

- Ben justement non.

Le pire c'est que je dis la vérité, il n'y a plus de shampoing. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que c'est moi qui ai terminé la bouteille et mes cheveux sont déjà propres.

- Ben…

Réponse très cohérente de la part de l'adversaire. Qui me fixe soit dit en passant. Mais il se reprend.

- On s'en fout du shampoing ! Vas te rincer, habille-toi et on passe à table !

- Ok.

Dommage, je retourne sous la douche et lui va dans sa chambre enfiler un t-shirt.

Après m'être préparé je retourne dans la cuisine où Kai caresse le chaton sur ses genoux. Je vais pas supporter longtemps la présence de cette bestiole.

- Hm…

Ca c'est moi pour attirer l'attention.

- Dis-voir, tu pourrais lâcher cette boule de poils ?

Re-tentative d'approche… Echouée.

- Kai, on est sensés manger ! Et le matou il mange pas avec nous !

- Ah Yuriy… désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Oh, juste ça… deux secondes ! Il s'est excusé ! Kai Hiwatari a présenté des excuses !!! Ca doit bientôt être l'apocalypse !!!

Bon, on mange, très bonnes les crêpes il faut avouer. Et lorsque j'ai fini de ranger la vaisselle dans la machine, je constate qu'il n'a pas bougé de sa place.

- Euh Kai ? Tu te sens bien ?

Franchement il m'inquiète, il regarde par la fenêtre et caresse distraitement le chaton.

- Ohé, la terre appelle Kai !

- Hm ?

Là je le retrouve.

- Ca va mon vieux ?

- Hm…

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair…

- Tu m'emmerdes Yuriy.

Aie. Ca fait mal ça enflure ! T'as qu'à ne pas avoir un aussi sal caractère !

- Bon j'ai compris, je sors faire un tour…

Au moment où je mets mes baskets, il me rejoint à l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu transportais dans ton sac hier ?

Putain, il ne pouvait pas oublier ?!

- Euh…

J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi répondre…

- Ce serait pas, mon cadeau par hasard ?

- …

- Alors ?

Dans le mille beau gosse, et maintenant je fais quoi ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné ?

Mais il est exigeant ce con !

- J'ai oublié… j'étais bourré je te rappelle.

Hop ! Sauvé.

- Ok, j'y ai droit maintenant ?

- T'es chiant, d'abord tu m'envoies promener et ensuite t'exiges que je te file ton cadeau ? T'es vraiment gonflé !

- …

- Héhé... tu l'auras seulement si tu t'excuses !

- Désolé.

Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre…

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit « désolé » imbécile, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Effectivement, mais que ce soit sorti si vite c'est plutôt inquiétant… en plus c'est la deuxième fois qu'il s'excuse aujourd'hui !

- D'accord, t'as mérité ton cadeau.

J'enlève mes chaussures et me dirige vers ma chambre. Pendant ce temps Kai va préparer du café.

Quand je sors de ma chambre, je constate que mon apollon s'est installé sur le canapé.

Je m'approche… et m'assieds sur le fauteuil.

- Voilà…

Je dois être rouge tomate, ce cadeau est extrêmement gênant… enfin, il le prend en me jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

Et il le déballe…

Il se fige, et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise… bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

Mauvaise chose, il fronce les sourcils maintenant.

Aie, il me lance un regard remplis d'éclairs… que quelqu'un me sauve par pitié !

Oh non… il se lève, s'approche de moi… il a l'air furax !

Il s'arrête et me colle le livre sous le nez.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?!

Euh… être au courant de quoi ?

Ah, ma mine stupéfaite le calme un peu… mais il s'énerve encore une fois.

- Alors ! Depuis combien de temps ?!

- Mais… Kai… de quoi tu parles ?

Nan, franchement là je sèche…

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

- Mais… je ne fais rien…

Ah, il s'est calmé, enfin… c'est qu'il fout les boules quand il s'y met, mais il ne sera jamais aussi impressionnant qu'Eva, c'est sûr… euh… hors sujet. Pour le moment c'est lui que je dois affronter… et c'est assez dure donc j'y mets toute ma volonté.

- Euh… franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Regard de tueur de la part de Kai.

- Tu sais, pour tout t'avouer, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a conseillé… je l'ai croisée à la librairie… je voulais t'acheter un livre d'Histoire mais je ne savais pas lequel choisir.

Ah, ça l'a calmé on dirait.

- Ta sœur ?

- Ben oui, j'en ai qu'une.

- … rhaaa, je la hais…

Moi aussi parfois… mais j'ai besoin d'une explication.

- De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

- T'occupe.

Mais il m'énerve ! Il est déjà en train de feuilleter le bouquin ! … euh… attends une seconde… réfléchis cerveau, réfléchis…

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Finalement je t'adore frangine !

- Kai…

- Hm.

- Ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure…

- T'occupe j'ai dit !

- Nan, j'ai deviné.

Du moins je crois… il me regarde, étonné et… hein ?! Effrayé ??? Ok alors j'ai juste.

- Tu ne serais pas homo des fois ?

Est-ce que j'y suis allé trop fort ? En tout cas Kai ne bouge plus… il semble avoir été statufié… pas très rassurant…

- Kai ?

- …

- Kai ??

- …

- Kai !!! Bouge !

Enfin une réaction… et maintenant il me la joue « moue soupçonneuse » … j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus pour le bouffer… j'ai de plus en plus de peine à me retenir…

- Alors ?

J'y vais doucement… pas envie d'effrayer encore cette bête sauvage. En parlant de bête… le chat s'incruste dans la conversation…

- Tu as deviné juste…

Et il me dit ça en détournant le regard et en caressant la bestiole… trop craquant ! Évidemment je suis aux anges ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire tomber sous mon charme… mouai, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Si tu veux partir je ne t'en voudrais pas…

Mais de quoi il cause l'imbécile ?! Moi partir ? Loin de lui ? Loin de cette créature de rêve ??? Mais il délire !!!

- Tu rigoles vieux, même si t'es gay je ne partirais pas.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, mais il a pas l'air de percuter… Kai je te pensais plus intelligent… non, il est intelligent mais n'a aucune empathie…

- Même si je te disais…

- Me dire quoi ?!

- Que je fantasme sur toi ?

Euh… la terre appelle Yuriy, la terre appelle Yuriy ! Mayde, mayde !!! La communication a été coupée ! J'ai déconnecté !

- Euh… répète ? J'ai pas tout compris…

- T'as très bien compris, maintenant je vais me reposer…

Holà, pas si vite ! Lui. Il fantasme sur moi… et moi. Je fantasme sur lui… Mais quelle bande de débile nous sommes !

Ah non ! Il va fermer la porte de sa chambre !!!

Je cours, et accessoirement me prend le mur du couloir suite à un virage mal calculé. Et j'arrive à sa porte juste avant qu'il ne la ferme, plus précisément, je m'y écrase puisque j'ai pris trop d'élan… et dans la foulée la porte se rouvre et…

Mon Dieu !!!

Je suis allongé sur le corps le plus parfait qu'il puisse exister ! Par contre il a l'air de s'être cogné la tête en tombant. Et y a le chat qui pouffe à coté… il a pas dû apprécier la chute lui non plus… après tout je m'en cogne de cette bestiole.

- Ca va ?

Je tente sans me déplacer pour autant.

Il ne me regarde pas l'imbécile… si je lui ai couru après c'est qu'il y a bien une raison !!! Il faut tout lui expliquer ou quoi ?

- Kai.

- …

- Kai !

- …

- Kai ! Regarde-moi bordel !!!

Enfin, il me regarde… et il rougit honteusement le petit…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai un marché à faire avec toi.

- Quel marché ?

- J'accepte que la bestiole reste ici. Seulement si…

- Accouche…

Pour ménager mon suspens je m'approche lentement de son visage, mon souffle le fait tressaillir… c'est trop excitant, je ne vais bientôt plus tenir. Lorsque je suis assez près, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Seulement si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.

Voilà ! C'est dit ! Enfin, depuis tout ce temps !

Mon apollon me regarde les yeux ronds… je crois que je ne les ai jamais vu aussi écarquillés…

- Répète ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Bien sûr que non gros débile ! Si tu crois que je m'amuse à faire des déclarations comme ça à tout le monde ! C'est sûr que j'ai que ça à foutre… en fait, ça n'ressemble pas vraiment à une déclaration, mais c'est plutôt du chantage… rien à foutre ! Du moment que ça a atteint son cerveau !

Enfin bref, pour toute réponse je me rapproche encore plus si c'est possible, lui caresse la joue et… et je l'embrasse… C'est le rêve qui devient réalité ! Je suis au paradis et même plus !

Mais il faut que je me calme sinon je vais le prendre sans lui demander son avis… euh, j'y arriverais pas, il est beaucoup plus costaud que moi…

- Ca répond à ta question ?

Il parle plus, il a juste la bouche entrouverte et me regarde fixement… j'ai vraiment envie de recommencer... mais au moment où je m'approche à nouveau, il nous retourne d'un mouvement de hanches.

Ce qui fait que je suis plaqué au sol maintenant… et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose en le voyant afficher son regard de prédateur... finalement c'est moi qui vais me faire bouffer…

- Euh… Kai ?

- Tais-toi…

Je sens que cette après-midi va être passionnante. Le premier qui nous dérange je le bute... et je crois que mon amour pense la même chose que moi...

C'est la plus merveilleuse St-Valentin que j'ai passée.

* * *

Et voila la fin de cette fic plus longue que prévue...

reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, je pensais faire un one-shot, mais finalement j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce qu'il se passait du côté de Kai. Alors voila.

Bonne lecture les gens !

**

* * *

PDV: Kai**

...

...

...

- Kai ! »

Je me retourne, je me demande qui peut bien être l'idiot qui m'appelle comme ça. Évidemment les gens se retournent sur mon passage. Oui, je suis Kai Hiwatari et je suis célèbre... Enfin, « célèbre » dans le monde du Beyblade. Mais vu qu'on est dans un magasin d'article de beyblade... oui là les gens me fixent et commencent à chuchoter. Je déteste ça...

Bon, la personne qui m'a appelée c'est Max. Lui aussi est connu mais ça ne le gêne pas que les gens le regardent avec plein de petites étoiles dans les yeux... moi je déteste ça. Mais je l'ai déjà dit.

- Enfin on arrive à te croiser.

- ... »

On ? C'est qui l'autre avec lui ? L'abruti de Kinomyia ? ... Non, sinon je l'aurais déjà entendu gueuler à travers tout le magasin.

- Eh bien alors Kai ? On a perdu sa langue ? »

J'aurais dû m'en douter... l'autre personne c'est Eva, sa copine. Et aussi la petite soeur de mon colocataire... Colocataire qui obsède mes pensées...

- Hm...

- Réponse pertinente Kai... Alors, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Rien à foutre du jour, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a beaucoup trop de couples dans les rues... que y'a du rose partout... tellement que ça va bientôt me faire vomir...

Heu... couples ? Rose ? ... deux secondes...

- On dirait qu'il a percuté. »

Eva fait un grand sourire à Max et commence à me fixer... une lueur malsaine dans le regard... je déteste ça.

- On est le 14 février ?

- Mais non boulet ! On est le 13 ! Le 13 ! »

Ok, j'ai compris... et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial le 13 février ?

- Il a pas percuté en fin de compte...

- C'est vrai... il est tellement lent...

- Ca va hein... pas besoin de se foutre comme ça de ma gueule. »

Comment ces deux-là ont bien pu finir ensemble ? Il est l'innocence incarnée... et elle est la fourberie... dans toute sa splendeur.

- Putain Kai ! Je savais que t'étais pas très malin, mais là c'est juste pas croyable !

- Arrête de crier Eva. C'est pas ça qui va le faire comprendre plus vite. »

Et me voila entrainé à l'extérieur par le blond. Putain, on dirait pas mais il a une sacrée force quand même.

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ils se regardent et Eva me tend un paquet qu'elle gardait précieusement dans ses bras jusque là. Bizarre, il y a des trous.

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- Est-ce que le mot anniversaire fait partie de ton vocabulaire ? »

Bien sûr, elle me prend pour qui ? Euh... Ah merde !

- C'est mon anniv' ?

- On applaudit bien fort Mister Hiwatari ! »

Rhaaa... je suis un sacré con quand même... j'espère qu'elle ira pas raconter ça à Yuriy... il prendra un malin plaisir à m'emmerder avec ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Là t'es en train de te dire que t'espères que je raconterais pas ça à mon frère. Je me trompe ?

- T'es chiante.

- Merci pour le compliment !

- Alors voila notre cadeau, on s'assied et tu le déballes ?

- Ok... »

Max nous indique un banc un peu plus loin et on s'y assied. Tiens... le paquet gigote ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu trouver encore ?

Ils ont un grand sourire... c'est pas vraiment pour me rassurer. Enfin, Max je m'en fous, il est pas très menaçant. Mais quand c'est Eva qui sourit comme ça, il y a de quoi se méfier...

- Alors, tu l'ouvres ?

- Ouai, deux secondes Max... »

Ca va, c'est juste un couvercle à enlever... et là ce que je vois... me scotche.

- Miaou ? »

Un chat ? Ils m'offrent un chat ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- T'aimes les chats non ?

- Ben... oui..

- Alors, ça te plaît ? »

Oui, il est mignon... il est tout gris avec des yeux bleus clairs... on dirait un mélange entre moi et... Yuriy... Rhaaa ! Sortez de là les pensées parasites !

- Alors ?

- Ben... ouai, il est chou...

- T'as l'air vachement convaincu...

- ...

- Tu trouves pas qu'on dirait un mélange entre toi et Yuriy ? »

Et ce con le dit comme ça avec un sourire tout innocent ! On peut même pas lui en vouloir... Par contre Eva est complétement écrasée de rire à côté de lui. Elle on peut lui en vouloir, je parie que c'est son idée...

En plus je dois avoir l'air bien con, ça m'a tellement surpris que j'ai les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

- Ben merci... »

Faut bien que je les remercie... et puis ce petit chaton me fait craquer quand même, il est adorable. Et on dirait qu'il m'aime bien, il a commencé à ronronner sous mes caresses.

Ah, le couple se relève et s'apprête à partir.

- Heureux de t'avoir fait plaisir ! A plus ! »

Qu'il me dit Max en me serrant la main. Puis Eva s'approche sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

- Au fait je te préviens, mon frère n'aime pas trop les chats.

- Hein ? Alors pourquoi ?

- C'est ton anniv' non ? Alors on s'en fout de lui ! Mais... »

Là elle s'approche de moi, tout doucement... trop doucement... j'aime pas ça. Et elle me chuchote à l'oreille.

- Il y a un moyen pour qu'il l'accepte... et pour ça... faudra que t'y mettes un peu du tiens... tu me suis ? »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Aller à la prochaine ! »

Elle s'éloigne suspendue au bras de Max.

Je dois avoir l'air totalement con ! Je suis rouge, oui je sens le sang affluer vers mes joues, et je me rend compte que j'ai la bouche grande ouverte. Cette satanée fille a le don de tout savoir sur tout ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ?

Est-ce que ? Yuriy ? ... Non impossible... même si... rhaaa bordel !

...

Voila je suis devant la porte de l'appartement que je partage avec Yuriy... je devrais peut-être entrer... aller quoi, c'est juste une simple poignée...

Derrière laquelle se trouve le mec le plus canon que je connaisse...

Ok, le chaton miaule, j'y vais... Soyons courageux. J'ouvre la porte.

- Yuriy ? T'es là ? »

Pas de réponse... Ben normalement il devrait déjà être rentré... En fait ça m'arrange, j'ai la paix pendant un moment. Je laisse le chat découvrir l'appartement et pendant ce temps je vais me doucher.

Avec la chance que j'ai il va arriver quand je serais sous la douche...

Je reste un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, j'ai vraiment besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Ce qu'a dit Eva me perturbe...

- Je suis rentré. »

Hé merde, voila l'autre qu'est arrivé... qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Kai, t'es là ?

- Ouai. »

Je suis sorti de la douche avec simplement un linge autour des hanches. Ah... il fait une drôle de tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Un problème ?

- Euh… non… c'est juste que…

- Je vais m'habiller. »

Y'a pas à dire, son regard était déstabilisant. Oui, moi Kai Hiwatari je peux être déstabilisé... mais uniquement par deux personnes... qui font étonnamment partie de la même famille : Ivanov.

Bref, je commence à m'habiller quand je l'entends hurler.

- Kaaaaaiiiii ! Qu'est-ce qu'un sac à puces fait dans l'appart ! »

Ce con ne me laisse même pas finir de m'habiller. Bon, je sors habillé simplement d'un jeans. Même regard que tout à l'heure... c'est gênant... il va réussir à me faire rougir mais heureusement que j'ai une bonne maîtrise de mes expressions. Je reste de marbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à gueuler ?

- C'est quoi ça ? »

Il désigne le chat qui est en train de se frotter contre ses tibias. Je hausse les sourcils.

- … il a l'air de t'apprécier.

- Là n'est pas le problème ! D'où il sort ?

- C'est ta sœur et Max qui me l'ont offert.

- Hein ? Eva ?

- Je vois pas d'autre sœur, à moins que tu en aies d'autres… »

Hm... il a l'air sur le point de péter un câble...

- Tu veux le garder ?

- Ben ouais, on va pas le balancer. C'est encore qu'un chaton. »

Je le pense vraiment, et un chat c'est vraiment beaucoup moins chiant qu'un humain. C'est pour ça que je les aime bien.

Bref, je continue :

- T'étais passé où ? »

Ah... il à l'air d'hésiter à me répondre... ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Faire un tour.

- Et c'est quoi ce que t'as amené ? »

Il est perplexe, ça se voit... un peu étonné aussi, ça donne une moue assez adorable... ce gars va me faire perdre la tête...

- Bah, déjà j'ai apporté un gâteau, car un anniversaire sans gâteau c'est… c'est pas drôle.

- …

- Et puis, dans le sac… il y a… quelque chose. »

Il est mal à l'aise... mais pourquoi ? S'il veut pas me le dire il a qu'à le faire clairement... attends ! Et si c'était un cadeau de St-Valentin ? Pour une fille ? Il connait qui comme fille ? A par sa sœur... Alors, il y a Mao, Julia, Hiromi, Ming-Ming, Emily et Mathilda. Il ne connaît pas Mariam et Salima par contre... mouai ça c'est celles que je peux remettre...

Bref, tentons quand même d'en savoir plus... Ça me perturbe.

- Quelque chose ?

- Ouai, mais c'est pour plus tard. »

Ah, on dirait qu'il regrette ce qu'il vient de dire... est-ce que ce serait vraiment ce que je pense ? Car la St-Valentin c'est demain quand même...

- Plus tard ? »

Je lui fais chier, ça se voit. Il a qu'une seule envie, se barrer de là... ou du moins, changer de conversation.

- On va manger ? »

Qu'est-ce que je disais...

- J'ai rien préparé… »

Oui normalement c'est moi qui cuisine... je ne vous conseille pas de goûter à la sienne sous peine de finir malade pendant une bonne semaine. Oui ça m'est arrivé...

- Bah… on pourrait sortir ?

- Mouai, ça vaut mieux que ta cuisine minable. »

Tiens, il ne réplique pas ? En général je me fais incendier quand j'ai le malheur d'aborder ce sujet... délicat pour lui il semblerait... Il pensait quoi ? Que j'allais l'envoyer chier ? C'est mon anniv' quand même, j'ai le droit d'avoir un cadeau, non ?

- Euh, tu veux aller où ?

- M'en fous, tant que c'est toi qui paie.

- Quoi ?

- C'est mon anniv non ? Et c'est toi qui m'as invité à sortir… »

Il fronce les sourcils... il est vraiment chou comme ça... Chou ? Calme-toi mon vieux, calme-toi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Ok, je paie… »

Il soupire... Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit à ça ?

Hm, soirée sympa. Il est rentré totalement bourré, c'était marrant de l'écouter débiter n'importe quoi. Mais il a quand même fallu que je le soutienne sur le dernier bout. Oui on n'a pas le permis alors c'était les transports publiques pour rentrer. A cette heure là y'a que des mecs cuits. Heureusement que je tiens bien l'alcool car je trouve ça pathétique... par contre Yuriy lui... c'est pas vraiment ça.

Et ça n'a pas loupé, dimanche il s'est levé à midi passée avec une gueule de bois du diable. Comme j'ai décidé d'être gentil, je lui ai préparé des crêpes, je sais qu'il adore ça... et non ce n'est pas parce que c'est la St-Valentin ! ... je vous assure que non... ou bien quand même un petit peu... mais vraiment un tout petit peu !

Tout d'un coup je sens un souffle sur mon épaule, pour info je suis à torse nu. Je sursaute et remarque Yuriy à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage.

- Putain Yuriy tu pourrais prévenir !

- Désolé… »

Il a la voix rauque comme pas possible et des cernes immenses sous les yeux... il a été plus sexy.

- Pourquoi tu prépares ça ?

- Ben… pour te remercier de ton invitation d'hier soir… »

J'allais quand même pas lui dire que c'est pour la St-Valentin ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus ! En parlant de ça... il avait apporté un gâteau non ?

- On pourra manger le gâteau cette après-midi. »

Aucune réaction à part un léger haussement de sourcils... il faut que je me reprenne sinon je vais lui sauter dessus.

- Vas te doucher Yuriy, tu pues encore l'alcool.

- Ok… »

Et il se dirige vers la douche tel un zombie... Ouai, il a vraiment été plus sexy... note personnelle: Ne jamais trop faire boire mon rouquin. Quoi ? Oui j'ai dit « mon rouquin », et alors ? On a bien le droit de rêver ou c'est devenu interdit ?

Tien je l'entends sortir de la douche, il a déjà fini ?

- Dis voir, t'as mis où la réserve de shampoing ? »

Je me retourne pour lui répondre et je reste scotché. On dirait bien que ce con a décidé qu'il voulait se faire violer... il est simplement en serviette, qui descend trèèès bas sur les hanches et surtout il a encore quelques traces de mousse qui glissent le long de son corps musclé. Ne bave pas Kai !

- Euh… normalement c'est dans la salle de bain, le dernier étage de l'armoire.

- Ben justement non. »

Je reste perplexe... d'autant plus qu'on dirait bien qu'il s'est déjà lavé les cheveux... ça me perturbe... Il aurait remarqué quelque chose?

- Ben… »

Putain Kai ! Soit un peu plus réactif que ça ! Tu dois avoir l'air totalement con ! Referme cette bouche et arrête de le mater comme ça ! ... Ce que je fais avec beaucoup de peine.

- On s'en fout du shampoing ! Vas te rincer, habille-toi et on passe à table !

- Ok. »

Bon, il repart... dommage... Non ! Pas dommage ! Je vais avoir de la peine à me défaire de cette vision pour le moins... magnifique ! Il a un torse bien musclé... Une peau... miam ! Rhaaa ! Tais-toi cerveau ! Tais-toi !

En tout cas il prend son temps... la table est mise, j'ai fini par prendre le chaton sur mes genoux. Et je pense à quel nom je pourrais lui donner... Ben oui, il lui faut un nom et surtout il faut que je me sorte l'image de Yuriy sous la douche qui reste imprimée sur ma rétine.

- Hm… »

Bon, comment je l'appelle ce chat ?

- Dis-voir, tu pourrais lâcher cette boule de poils ? »

Je pourrais demander à Yuriy... Mais il a pas l'air de l'apprécier, lui son truc c'est les gros chiens... Alors il va vouloir lui donner un nom débile... Je le sais.

- Kai, on est sensés manger ! Et le matou il mange pas avec nous !

- Ah Yuriy… désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

J'avais pas remarqué mais il est déjà assis en face de moi, les bras croisé et les sourcils froncés... qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, il aime pas ce chaton.

Après avoir mangé Yuriy fait la vaisselle et moi je reste assis à table... le chat sur les genoux. Pourquoi ? J'en ai aucune idée...

- Euh Kai ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Il fait beau aujourd'hui... j'irais peut-être faire un tour tout à l'heure... ou pas. Les rues doivent être bondées de couples.

- Ohé, la terre appelle Kai !

- Hm ? »

Faut que je me réveille vraiment là. Si j'arrive même plus à sentir que Yuriy est à côté de moi...

- Ca va mon vieux ?

- Hm…

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair…

- Tu m'emmerdes Yuriy. »

En fait non. Mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à lui répondre... J'ai vraiment un caractère de merde.

- Bon j'ai compris, je sors faire un tour… »

Ah non ! Tu restes ici ! Vite, une idée... Ah voila. Donc je m'approche de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu transportais dans ton sac hier ? »

Heureusement que je m'en suis souvenu. Il avait dit « c'est pour plus tard » et maintenant on est plus tard. Bon, j'aurais pu trouver mieux mais je suis comme qui dirait un poil stressé.

- Euh… »

Ah, il a l'air aussi emprunté que hier.

- Ce serait pas, mon cadeau par hasard ? »

C'est sûrement pas ça mais il faut bien que je trouve un truc pour qu'il reste ici.

- …

- Alors ? »

Bon, pourquoi il répond pas ce con ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. »

Vraiment ? Ben je suis tombé juste on dirait.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné ? »

Aïe, c'était peut-être la phrase de trop. On dirait qu'il va s'énerver...

- J'ai oublié… j'étais bourré je te rappelle. »

Tiens, c'est vrai... il a l'air soulagé maintenant.

- Ok, j'y ai droit maintenant ?

- T'es chiant, d'abord tu m'envoies promener et ensuite t'exiges que je te file ton cadeau ? T'es vraiment gonflé !

- … »

D'accord, il a pas tord...

- Héhé... tu l'auras seulement si tu t'excuses ! »

Ah... que je m'excuse ? Je déteste ça... mais bon, je veux satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Désolé. »

Oh, il en tombe des nues on dirait. C'est vraiment si exceptionnel que ça de me voir m'excuser ? ... On dirait bien...

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit « désolé » imbécile, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

Il a toujours cet air débile d'incompréhension collé au visage. Il réfléchit deux minutes et se décide enfin :

- D'accord, t'as mérité ton cadeau. »

Il enlève ses chaussures et se dirige vers sa chambre. Pendant ce temps je vais préparer du café. Puis je m'installe sur le canapé et j'attends.

Il arrive en tenant un paquet de la taille d'un livre... c'en est un ? Il s'assied.

- Voilà… »

Oulah, il est rouge tomate. Ca s'harmonise avec ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'est un cadeau gênant ? Pourtant je le vois mal acheter ce genre de trucs...

Je le déballe…

Ok... dites-moi que je suis en plein rêve... un cauchemar plutôt. C'est quoi ça ! Un bouquin oui... mais le titre... _L'homosexualité dans les civilisations antiques._

Il a réussi, maintenant je suis furax et il a l'air de l'avoir compris. On dirait même qu'il est prêt à se barrer en courant.

Je me lève, m'approche de lui et lui colle de livre sous le nez.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? »

Ah, je peux presque voir des points d'interrogation danser dans ses yeux... il serait innocent ? Mais bon, je lui redemande :

- Alors ! Depuis combien de temps ?

- Mais… Kai… de quoi tu parles ? »

Il a l'air sincère... mais ça m'énerve.

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

- Mais… je ne fais rien… »

Bon, il a l'air vraiment perdu... je me calme un peu. Le pauvre a l'air terrorisé... Et s'il a cette réaction là c'est qu'il est vraiment innocent. Sinon il aurait répliqué aussi sec.

- Euh… franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Bon, je l'assassine du regard juste pour la forme...

- Tu sais, pour tout t'avouer, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a conseillé… je l'ai croisée à la librairie… je voulais t'acheter un livre d'Histoire mais je ne savais pas lequel choisir. »

Sa sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là celle-là ?

- Ta sœur ?

- Ben oui, j'en ai qu'une.

- … rhaaa, je la hais… »

En tout cas je me suis fourré dans un sacré pétrin, il est curieux Yuriy et il va me demander pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Ça va pas louper.

- De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

- T'occupe. »

Je vous l'avais bien dit... et il va pas me lâcher tant que je lui aurait pas donné la réponse. Aller Kai... une excuse bidon et vite !

Merde, d'après son expression il a l'air d'avoir compris.

- Kai… »

Ca m'inquiète...

- Hm.

- Ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure…

- T'occupe j'ai dit !

- Nan, j'ai deviné. »

Ohmondieu ohmondieu ohmondieu ! Non tout mais pas ça ! En plus il a l'air satisfait de ma réaction. C'est-à-dire yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte et grande frayeur. Oui, cette fois-ci j'arrive pas à me contenir.

- Tu ne serais pas homo des fois ? »

Voila, c'est dit... j'ai plus qu'à aller faire mon testament et me suicider... Ca peut pas être pire...

- Kai ?

- …

- Kai ?

- …

- Kai ! Bouge ! »

Bon, je réagis... mais ça me gêne énormément qu'il soit au courant... et il se comporte bizarrement... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais... il a pas une réaction « normale » quand on se rend compte que son meilleur ami est gay...

- Alors ? »

Merde, il a dit ça d'une voix si douce... qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise hein ? ...

...

Alléluia, le chat vient à mon aide.

- Tu as deviné juste… »

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le regarder en face. Alors je caresse cette adorable petite boule de poil et fais mine d'être absorber par ça. Enfin, je soupire et je dis :

- Si tu veux partir je ne t'en voudrais pas… »

Pas de réponse ? Il commence seulement à comprendre tout ce que ça implique ou quoi ?

- Tu rigoles vieux, même si t'es gay je ne partirais pas. »

De quoi ? ... Ouai peut-être, mais il ne sait pas tout...

- Même si je te disais…

- Me dire quoi ?

- Que je fantasme sur toi ? »

Voila, c'est dit... maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il parte en courant faire ses valises et je dois me préparer à ne plus jamais le revoir... quelle vie de merde...

- Euh… répète ? J'ai pas tout compris…

- T'as très bien compris, maintenant je vais me reposer… »

Je me tourne et me dirige vers ma chambre, le chat dans mes bras. Mais au moment où je vais fermer la porte, quelque chose la percute violemment.

C'est Yuriy qui a couru pour me rejoindre... déjà un point que je n'arrive pas à assimiler.

Et comme il a mal négocié son freinage il s'est éclaté contre la porte... qui s'est rouverte et...

Mon Dieu !

Il est allongé sur moi ! Deuxième point qui a aussi de la peine à passer.

Aïe, par contre la chute n'a pas été sans douleur... et le chat a volé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ca va ? »

Qu'il me dit... sans se déplacer d'un millimètre.

J'arrive pas à le regarder en face... que quelque chose me sauve pitié ! Même Kinomiya je ne lui en voudrais pas de débouler comme un con !

- Kai.

- …

- Kai !

- …

- Kai ! Regarde-moi bordel ! »

Bon, j'arrive à le regarder... mais non pas sans rougir... je vais mourir...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai un marché à faire avec toi.

- Quel marché ? »

Je le sens assez mal pour tout dire...

- J'accepte que la bestiole reste ici. Seulement si…

- Accouche… »

De quoi il cause ? Qu'est-ce que le chat a à voir là-dedans ? Explique-toi...

Oh non ! Pas comme ça ! T'es trop près Ivanov ! Oh merde, me souffle pas dans le cou je vais pas y résister !

- Seulement si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Je suis trop surpris qu'une seule phrase, ou devrais-je dire un seul mot, me vient à l'esprit :

- Répète ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. »

Ahhh... ce souffle si sensuel... cette voix murmurée au creux de mon oreille...

- Tu te fous de moi ? »

J'ai la voix qui tremble, et surtout, je n'arrive pas à me remettre les idées claires. C'est pas son genre de faire des déclarations à tout va... mais... là... c'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai...

Je me remets lentement, mais on dirait trop lentement aux yeux de mon apollon. Il ne parle pas mais il s'approche encore plus, me caresse la joue... je déglutis. Et... je suis au paradis, il m'embrasse ! Si c'est un rêve foutez-moi la paix !

Je réalise tout trop brusquement et j'ai de plus en plus de peine à réfréner mes pulsions contenues depuis trop longtemps.

- Ça répond à ta question ? »

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre... je dois vraiment avoir l'air con !

Mais je me reprends et mes manières de leader reviennent. Je n'y tiens pas, je nous retourne d'un brusque mouvement de hanches.

Cette fois-ci c'est Yuriy qui est plaqué dos au sol. Il déglutit. Si tout ça est vraiment réel je ne vais pas m'en priver et je vais le bouffer.

- Euh… Kai ?

- Tais-toi… »

Je sens que cette après-midi va être passionnante. Le premier qui nous dérange je le bute... et je crois que mon amour pense la même chose que moi...

C'est la plus merveilleuse St-Valentin que j'ai passée.

* * *

Alors voila, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment fini. Vous en avez pensé quoi?


End file.
